


Как в кино

by MasterIota



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic Book Store, F/F, Fluff, Movie Stars, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Лидия понятия не имеет, когда ее жизнь стала чем-то вроде фильма с Хью Грантом, но совершенно не возражает против Эллисон в главной женской роли.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just like the movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906612) by [Humphrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphrey/pseuds/Humphrey). 



> Переводчик не то чтобы сильно переводчик; некоторая доза отсебятины; переведено на Femslash Secret Santa 2017 для Эиринн

Лидия торговала комиксами.

Это мало походило на то, о чем она мечтала в детстве. То есть, она хотела стать Чудо-женщиной, но в действительности просто продавала комиксы о ней. Впрочем, и это было неплохо: в конце концов, в ее мире не было невидимых самолетов и волшебных браслетов.

И Лидия любила комиксы. Правда любила — почти так же, как свою шикарную прическу. Кроме того, дела шли довольно неплохо. Она даже наняла помощника. До этого Лидия даже не представляла, как это здорово: иметь возможность послать кого-то за кофе.

Не то чтобы Стайлз был от этого в таком же восторге. Особенно когда вернулся — с ее кофе, да, но промокший до нитки. «О Господи!» — подумала Лидия, глядя на него.

— Твой кофе, — сказал Стайлз. — А я отправляюсь искать полотенце и чувство собственного достоинства.

— Стайлз, спасибо, серьезно, — пробормотала она ему вслед, пододвигая к себе стакан.

Может быть, ей стоило бы это прекратить. Ну, если она не хочет потерять своего нового помощника — и, по совместительству, одного из лучших друзей.

Стайлз вернулся минут через десять, и теперь с него хотя бы не капало.

— Серьезно, — повторила Лидия, — я что-нибудь сделаю со своей кофеманией. Не хочу, чтобы ты добегался до пневмонии.

— Да ладно, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Ты не представляешь, как много утешительного секса я получаю. У Скотта, кажется, фетиш на уход за больными. По крайней мере, ему нравится отыгрывать медсестричку.

— Брр, — Лидия поморщилась и помешала остатки кофе в стакане. — Ты же помнишь, что его мама медсестра?

— Зачем ты это сказала? — Стайлз покраснел и прикрыл лицо ладонью: — Если ты только что разрушила мою сексуальную жизнь, я уволюсь.

— У меня есть другое предложение, — Лидия улыбнулась. — Я не упоминаю твою сексуальную жизнь, отпускаю с работы пораньше...

— Слишком благородно с твоей стороны, — перебил Стайлз. У него, кажется, возникли какие-то подозрения. — Что ты хочешь, Лидия?

— Я просто пытаюсь быть милой. Но серьезно, Стайлз, я отпущу тебя, если ты приберешься в подсобке. 

— Я так и знал, — сказал Стайлз триумфально, — ты бываешь милой, только если тебе что-то нужно.

— Черт, — надулась Лидия, — ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь. Вообще-то, мы друзья, Стайлз, и это кое-что для меня значит.

— Это так мило. Им нужно было взять тебя в этот новый фильм про Ультрадевушку.

— Какой фильм про Ультрадевушку?

Лидия замерла, так и не сделав последний глоток.

— Тот самый, съемки которого сегодня начались в Бикон Хиллз, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Он же причина моей двадцатиминутной задержки.

— Почему я об этом не знала? — ошеломленно пробормотала Лидия.

Нет, правда, как она могла пропустить такое?

— Может быть, — улыбнулся Стайлз, — слишком сильно хандрила из-за Эрики?

— Я не хандрила! — возразила Лидия. — Если хочешь знать, я устроила марафон «Человека-паука» и посмотрела все три фильма за ночь. Ты просто обязан простить мне некоторую невнимательность!

— Отдавала должное Мэри Джейн?

— Кирстен Данст — не мой тип.

— Кто тогда? Все еще предпочитаешь блондинок?

— Больше никогда, — решительно отозвалась Лидия. — С некоторых пор только брюнетки.

— Если о брюнетках, Эллисон Арджент все еще свободна.

— О, как будто это когда-нибудь случится, — Лидия рассмеялась. — Не в этой жизни. И дело не в том, что я недостаточно горяча для голливудской звезды. Но с чего бы ей вообще появляться в Бикон Хиллз?

— Лидия, ты действительно не в курсе. — Во взгляде Стайлза ей почудился какой-то особенный сорт ехидного сочувствия. — С того, что Эллисон Арджент играет Ультрадевушку, и я только что видел ее в этом костюме. Спойлер: ей идет.

Лидия постаралась скрыть изумление, но это далось ей с трудом.

— Господи, — сказала она, — ты пытаешься меня разыграть. С этого момента я точно хожу за кофе самостоятельно.

— Не то чтобы я был против, но не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. Посмотри, кто только что вошел. К сожалению, не в супергеройском костюме.

Лидия осторожно обернулась — по крайней мере, она хотела, чтобы это было так. «Кажется, Стайлз действительно меня не разыгрывал», — подумала она.

Эллисон Арджент действительно была в ее магазине. Настоящая Эллисон Арджент. Героиня ее фантазий. Актриса с номинацией на Оскар. Исполнительница роли Ультрадевушки, одной из любимых ее героинь. Когда только жизнь Лидии успела стать такой... восхитительной? Невероятной?

Она собиралась говорить с Эллисон Арджент.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала Эллисон Арджент, — было бы здорово, если бы вы помогли мне с одним комиксом про Ультрадевушку. Мне нужен выпуск, в котором она сражается с гигантским спрутом. Нигде не могу его найти.

В первый раз в своей жизни Лидия не могла ответить на вопрос про комиксы, сбитая с толку милой, слегка смущенной улыбкой Эллисон и ямочками на ее щеках. К счастью, у Стайлза голова по-прежнему работала.

— Не беспокойтесь, у нас он есть, — сказал Стайлз, — на самом деле, это один из любимых выпусков Лидии. Она у нас большая поклонница Ультрадевушки. Не так ли, Лидия?

Лидия осознала, что Стайлз, вообще-то, дает ей отличный шанс вступить в разговор, и на этот раз она не собиралась его упускать.

— Да, Стайлз абсолютно прав, — она неловко улыбнулась, — Ультрадевушка одна из моих любимых героинь. Самая любимая после Чудо-женщины, если точнее. Сейчас принесу вам комикс.

Ее сердце все еще стучало как безумное, и Лидия почти гордилась тем, как уверенно действует, несмотря на волнение. Она быстро нашла нужный выпуск и вернулась к прилавку.

Эллисон улыбалась Стайлзу. «О Господи, — подумала Лидия, — что если ей понравился Стайлз?» Нет, это было бы совершенно нелепо. С чего бы Эллисон Арджент мог понравится кто-то, кто угодно, работающий в магазине комиксов? Она просто покупатель.

— Кажется, вы искали именно этот, — сказала Лидия, протягивая Эллисон комикс. — Надеюсь, вам понравится.

Доставая бумажник, Эллисон сказала:

— Я правда не хочу вам мешать или что-то такое, но мне нужна помощь еще в одном вопросе. Я не знаю, в курсе ли вы, но я играю Ультрадевушку, и мне очень помогла бы пара консультаций. Я получила эту роль всего две недели назад, после того как Дженнифер Лоуренс отказалась из-за неподходящего графика, — она слегка нервно огляделась и добавила: — Не говорите никому.

— Не беспокойся, — сказал Стайлз, — магазины комиксов известны своей скрытностью.

— Приятно слышать, — Эллисон снова рассмеялась, и Лидия с раздражением подумала: когда это Стайлз так наловчился смешить ее? — Так что скажете, Лидия, вы хотите мне помочь?

Это было... неожиданно.

— Конечно, — выдавила Лидия после минутной паузы и торопливо повторила: — Конечно.

— Лидия как раз планировала закончить сегодня пораньше, — встрепенулся Стайз, — так что можете сходить вдвоем в кафе. Лидия настоящий кофеман.

— Я тоже, — воскликнула Эллисон, — то есть, кто не любит кофе? — сказала она чуть тише.

— Думаю, это свидание, — Стайлз подмигнул Лидии и пообещал: — Я закрою, босс. Давай полный вперед, пока я занимаюсь уборкой.

— Только захвачу сумочку, — сказала Лидия.

«Наверное, — подумала она, — стоит повысить Стайлзу зарплату».

Когда Лидия добралась до своего нового, совершенно сказочного пальто — ее чувство стиля наконец окупилось сполна, — она чувствовала себя гораздо спокойнее. В конце концов, одного свидания с девушкой ее мечты было явно недостаточно, для того чтобы заставить ее переживать. По сути, это даже нельзя было назвать свиданием. Скорее — деловой обед.

Когда Лидия вернулась в торговый зал, уверенная в себе и готовая ко всему, Эллисон больше не улыбалась Стайлзу. Она улыбалась Лидии, и это было намного лучше.

Они вышли вместе, на ходу обсуждая подходящее место. Эллисон сказала, что «Волшебные зерна» наконец освободились, и Лидия прыснула, осознавая: из-за толпы фанатов бедному Стайлзу пришлось бежать в единственный в городе «Старбакс».

Все было легко и мило, пока они просто шли по улице, но в кафе Лидия снова почувствовала странное напряжение. Не плохое, нет, — скорее, то, которое называют «бабочками в животе», — но все же.

— Должна признаться, я многого не знаю о комиксах, — призналась Эллисон.

Она была такой восхитительно честной. Лидия отвела взгляд.

— У меня было не так уж много времени, — продолжала Эллисон, — все произошло так быстро. Серьезно, я надеюсь, ты не будешь считать меня тупицей.

— Я бы не сочла, — торопливо сказала Лидия. Она бы и правда... — На самом деле, я действительно рада, что они взяли тебя на эту роль. Ты будешь чудесной Ультрадевушкой. Намного лучше, чем Дженнифер Лоуренс.

— Я действительно надеюсь на это, — Эллисон усмехнулась. — Мы работаем первый день, но это так... Весело? Я только что закончила сниматься в другом боевике и нахожусь в неплохой форме, так что мне пока не сложно. И я бы правда хотела, чтобы людям понравилось то, что мы делаем так же, как нравится мне.

— Поверь мне, некоторые девчонки годами ждали этого фильма, — Лидия отпила кофе и добавила: — Парни, конечно, тоже.

— Я знаю, как много это значит для фанатов, — серьезно сказала Эллисон, — и я хочу сделать все правильно. С чего начнем?

Лидия с удовольствием делилась своими — почти энциклопедическими — знаниями об Ультрадевушке, но все это время ей казалось, что Эллисон больше смотрит на ее губы, чем на самом деле слушает. Конечно, она могла ошибаться, но, в конце концов, могло быть и так, что все это просто сон.

Лидия сдулась примерно через полчаса. Она успела наговорить массу всего, и правда надеялась, что это поможет Эллисон — хотя бы немного. А Эллисон, кажется, была в этом уверена: она улыбалась и не переставала благодарить Лидию, как будто та совершила настоящее чудо.

— Серьезно, ты потратила на меня кучу времени, — Эллисон еще раз улыбнулась, неловко и солнечно, — Может, я угощу тебя ужином сегодня? Ну, если ты не имеешь ничего против ресторана в отеле. Папарацци осваивают Бикон Хиллз.

— Прости, но я совсем не могу сегодня вечером, — сказала Лидия, искренне надеясь, что на самом деле это звучит не так жалко. — Мы устраиваем сегодня вечеринку для Скотта, парня Стайлза. То есть, его день рождения был два дня назад, но ему пришлось отработать двойную смену, и...

Эллисон опустила взгляд, сплела в замок длинные сильные пальцы, и Лидия неловко запнулась посередине фразы.

— Ладно, — сказала Эллисон спустя почти бесконечную секунду, — возможно, это будет очень, просто невероятно грубо и очень, просто невероятно самонадеянно, но, может быть, тогда я составлю тебе компанию?

— Ты хочешь пойти на день рождения Скотта? — переспросила Лидия почти смущенно.

Эллисон пожала плечами:

— Я знаю, это звучит странно. Ну, напрашиваться на вечеринку к кому-то, кого даже не знаешь... но мне просто правда нравишься ты... и Стайлз, конечно. И мне было весело общаться с тобой... и со Стайлзом.

— Ну, не думаю, что это будет проблемой. Скотту ты нравишься, — Лидия постаралась улыбнуться. — Твои фильмы, я имею в виду. Тебя он не знает.

— Надеюсь, — Эллисон слегка запнулась, — Скотт узнает меня лучше после этого вечера.

На выходе из кафе Лидия остановилась, чтобы отправить сообщение Стайлзу. «Я приведу с собой особую гостью», — написала она.

Может быть, это был праздник Скотта, но подарок, кажется, получала она. 

***

Скотт и Стайлз жили в довольно неплохой квартире. По крайней мере, к ним было не стыдно приглашать — кхм — голливудскую звезду. Жаль, что список гостей не был и вполовину настолько же «неплох». Ну, с тех пор, как в него входили Джексон и Айзек.

Джексон был тем еще козлом, и Лидия порой совершенно не понимала, почему они все еще друзья, а Айзек довольно скверно общался с людьми. И, к тому же, был влюблен в Скотта, что выглядело откровенно неловко с тех пор, как об этом догадались все — кроме, собственно, объекта его чувств.

С другой стороны, в этот список не входил горячий брат Лауры. В противном случае, Эллисон, должно быть, провела бы весь вечер, залипая на него. В то время, как стоило бы залипать на Лидию.

«Разве что в какой-нибудь странной параллельной вселенной, — со вздохом напомнила себе Лидия, — в которой она вообще интересуется ребятами из магазина комиксов». Конечно, ей казалось, что Эллисон заигрывала с ней, но это могла быть и простая вежливость.

Иногда перепутать было так легко.

Разве жизнь не была бы намного проще, если бы люди были честны насчет того, чего они хотят? И — кого хотят?

***

Как оказалось, никакие замечания не могли испортить сексуальную жизнь Стайлза — дверь Лидии открыл полуодетый Скотт.

— Тебе что-нибудь налить? — поинтересовался он, впуская ее в квартиру.

— Надень для начала штаны, — отозвалась Лидия.

Она слышала, как смеется Стайлз, но изо всех сил старалась его игнорировать. К тому моменту, когда Скотт — уже одетый — принес стакан с пуншем, она закончила прибираться в гостиной. Бардак был, если честно, ужасно многозначительный.

Черт, Лидии точно пригодились бы чуть более толковые друзья.

— Скотт, — поинтересовалась она, — ты хоть в курсе последних новостей?

— Ты о том, что к нам в гости собирается Эллисон Арджент? Подруга, это нереально круто. Лучший подарок ко дню рождения, который только можно представить.

Стайлз посмотрел на него с укоризной.

— Прости, солнце, —сказал Скотт и поцеловал Стайлза еще раз.

— О Боже, — пробормотала Лидия, — может, хватит? У нас важные гости, и что, вам так хочется опозориться?

— Думаю, тебе стоит поволноваться насчет других, — с усмешкой отозвался Стайлз. — Я попробовал отвадить Джексона, но он, как всегда, уперся. Бедняжке Эллисон явно грозит повышенное внимание.

— С ним я справлюсь, — решительно сказала Лидия. — У меня кое-что на него есть. Припасла на случай вроде этого.

— На случай, если ты решишь обзавестись девушкой?

— Не глупи, я ее не интересую.

Конечно, она хотела надеяться. Но это действительно было бы глупо, правда?

— Именно поэтому она весь день смотрела на тебя мечтательным взглядом, — с серьезным видом кивнул Стайлз. — Если ты ее не интересуешь, с чего бы ей идти на вечеринку к незнакомым людям? Новый голливудский тренд?

— Не надо меня обнадеживать, — негромко попросила Лидия.

На ее счастье, в дверь позвонили до того, как Стайлз успел сказать что-то еще, и Лидия с новыми силами принялась готовить друзей ко встрече с Эллисон.

Правда, в конце концов оказалось, что они чудно справляются и без инструкций. Эллисон, кажется, очаровала абсолютно всех: даже Джексон вел себя наилучшим образом. Настолько мило, что Лидия вспомнила, почему они подружились.

Единственной неприятностью оказалась, как ни смешно, Эрика. Кто-то вспомнил о ней, и Эллисон немедленно уточнила:

— Кто такая Эрика?

— Моя бывшая, — пояснила Лидия, со странным изумлением замечая легкий румянец на щеках Эллисон. К такому она точно не была готова. — Мы расстались несколько месяцев назад.

— Ох, отстойно.

Скотт кивнул:

— Именно поэтому мы думаем, что Лидии нужен кто-то очень хороший. Не потому что Эрика была плохой или что-то вроде того, но это же Лидия. И она заслуживает кого-то по-настоящему классного.

—Абсолютно согласна, — Эллисон улыбнулась Лидии, — ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего.

— Уверена, она свое получит, — смешок Лауры прозвучал странно многообещающе, но Лидия не обратила внимания, все еще завороженная улыбкой Эллисон и ямочками на ее щеках.

Они, впрочем, быстро исчезли: Эллисон, кажется, не слишком обрадовалась замечанию Лауры. От мысли о том, что это могло бы значить, сердце у Лидии забилось быстрее.

Черт, ей точно понадобится кардиолог, если вся эта история не станет более определенной.

Но вносить определенность никто не торопился: остаток ночи они заполнили вопросами о Голливуде. Эллисон старалась отвечать по максимуму — настолько по максимуму, что к концу вечера Лидия располагала впечатляющей информацией о Линдси Логан.

Она бы предпочла закончить на этом — но Эллисон предложила вызвать одно такси на двоих.

***

Эллисон, кажется, понравился ее дом — черт, она выглядела впечатленной.

— Не думала, что магазинчик комиксов может приносить такой доход, — сказала Эллисон.

— Он не приносит, — отозвалась Лидия. — Я занимаюсь математикой в свободное время. Говорят, у меня талант.

— Ты и правда восхитительная, — сказала Эллисон, и теперь это при всем желании нельзя было принять за простую вежливость. 

— Но я, все-таки, не звезда Голливуда, — ответила Лидия, глядя ей в глаза, и это было похоже на те моменты в фильмах, когда парни вроде Хью Гранта целуют своих восхитительных девушек.

И Лидия хотела этого, хотела этот «киношный» поцелуй, — но прежде, чем она его получила, рядом мелькнула вспышка.

Папарацци.

Эллисон, кажется, вздрогнула.

— Прости, я должна идти, — проговорила она неожиданно четко. — Я тебе позвоню.

Глядя ей вслед, Лидия думала: больше никаких фильмов с Хью Грантом.

***

Они переписывались. На самом деле, Эллисон была серьезно занята на съемках, так что времени на посиделки за чашкой кофе у нее не хватало. Не то чтобы Лидию это волновало — у нее была своя работа, отнимающая немало времени.

Никакой возможности думать об Эллисон.

Ни малейшей.

На самом деле, время на мысли об Эллисон находилось всегда. Но разве можно было не думать? Лидия не помнила, когда в последний раз кто-то нравился ей настолько сильно. Если честно, даже с Эрикой ей не было так легко, им как будто постоянно чего-то не хватало.

Но Эллисон — с Эллисон все было идеально. Именно поэтому Лидия не могла перестать думать о ней. То есть, да, все было идеально, но — был ли в этом смысл? Имело ли это какое-то значение? Означало ли это, что у них есть шанс?

Да, Лидия была уверена, что понравилась Эллисон — но вряд ли настолько, чтобы заставить ее остаться в местечке вроде Бикон Хиллз. Она проведет тут от силы пару месяцев и вернется в свою голливудскую жизнь.

Возможно, шансов у них и правда не было.

Правда, это не означало, что они не могут побыть вместе, пока Эллисон здесь. Лидия вздохнула и все-таки отправила сообщение с просьбой о встрече: вечером, в отеле. «По крайней мере, — подумала она, — в номере у Эллисон не будет никаких журналистов».

«Лучше у тебя», — ответила Эллисон.

«У меня», — подумала Лидия. Почему-то Эллисон предпочла встретиться на ее территории, в ее доме. Там, где они почти поцеловались, прежде чем заметили камеры.

Конечно, она согласилась.

***

Эллисон пришла очень вовремя — ровно когда Лидия закончила готовить суфле.

Изумительно вовремя.

— Наверное, ты удивлена, что я просила тебя встретиться здесь, хотя в отеле гораздо проще скрыться, — сказала она, устраиваясь за столом.

Кажется, Эллисон умела читать мысли.

— Я просто терпеть не могу отели. Они совершенно безликие. К тому же, ты говорила, что хорошо готовишь, и мне было любопытно.

—Я готовлю бесподобное суфле, — Лидия повернулась к духовке.

— Есть кое-что, о чем мы должны поговорить, — осторожно сказала Эллисон. — Я думаю, мы собирались поцеловаться, когда нас прервал тот чертов журналист. И... я бы хотела знать, что думаешь ты. Может быть, хочешь попробовать еще раз?

Лидия остановилась и обернулась к ней:

— Думаю, да. Мы собирались поцеловаться. И, — она ухмыльнулась, — я хочу попробовать еще раз. Сейчас, когда мы в моем доме, и рядом нет никаких журналистов. Но прежде, чем мы забудем про суфле и перейдем к поцелуям, я тебя все-таки кое о чем спрошу, — Лидия на секунду замолчала, не то собираясь с мыслями, не то набираясь решимости. — Как ты думаешь, к чему мы придем?

Эллисон задумалась на некоторое время — Лидия как раз успела достать суфле и выключить духовку.

— Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь перееду в Бикон Хиллз, — наконец заговорила она, — и знаю, что тебе тоже будет нелегко уехать. Но это не означает, что мы не можем попытаться. Съемки продлятся три месяца, и, думаю, мы еще успеем принять решение. В Голливуде, конечно, нет Стайлза, но в целом жить там не так уж и плохо.

Лидия улыбнулась. Возможно, Эллисон была права. Возможно, им действительно стоило попробовать — и подумать потом. Позже.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Мне следует узнать, как ты целуешься, прежде чем я начну... оценку.

***

Эллисон провела у нее много времени — действительно много, — и, когда она ушла, Лидия взялась за список «Плюсы и минусы переезда в Голливуд».

Три месяца спустя список постановил: она должна переехать. Лидия ничего не имела против. Она могла открыть собственную сеть магазинов для гиков и в Голливуде. Или продолжить математические исследования. У нее были варианты.

Но любовью всей ее жизни была Эллисон.

Без вариантов.


End file.
